Hayazzin
|class = |location = Goat's Head Oasis |region = Alik'r Desert |province = Hammerfell |quests = Satak was the First Serpent |dlc = Base }} Hayazzin is a Redguard wanderer telling the tale of Sep's Hunger to other travelers. Interactions Satak was the First Serpent Hayazzin asks the Vestige to feed a nearby goat to a snake at the Goat's Head Oasis. Dialogue Satak was the First Serpent When first approached: "Know this: like all things, the Pearl was covered in sand. Thus, it came to belong to Zeht, who works the land." :Are you looking for a pearl? "When the Pearl is uncovered, the time of Sep's Hunger will be over, and water will run from the Pearl all over the dead skins, and the Hungry Stomach will at last be full. The Spawn of Satakal are weakened by the waters. They are hungry." ::What? You're telling a story? Something's hungry? "One Sound will open the Way, and One Sound will close it. Take the Call and find a goat. Use the Call to lead the goat across the water, as an offering to the beast. Only then it will be sated. And only then can you return to me." :::I think I understand. I need to feed a goat to a serpent. "The Pearl is the Way and the Guide. It is the light to the Far Shores and back again, as they are placed by Tall Papa's hand." ::::Could you tell me more about the pearl? "So it begins again. Satak was the First Serpent. Satakal eats himself, and the spirits move to the Far Shores to wait for their next skin." :::::Where does the pearl come in? "Ruptga became the Tall Papa, and he made the Great Map with the stars in his hand. When Sep tricked the spirits, he put a star in his pocket. This was the Pearl that fell out when Tall Papa squashed Sep with his staff." ::::::What happened to the pearl? "Sand covered the Pearl. Thus, it came to Zeht, who works the land. When the Pearl is uncovered, the time of Sep's Hunger will be over. Water from the Pearl will run over the skins, and the Hungry Stomach will at last be full." :::::::What is the pearl? "Know this: the Pearl is the Way and the Guide. It is the light to the Far Shores and back again, as they are placed by Tall Papa's hand." ::::::::I think you're repeating things. "The only real world is Sakatal. You cannot eat the stars. One Sound will open the Way, and One Sound will close it. This is the sound of the worlds, calling to something to save them. What answers the call is the Hunger." :::::::::What happens after the call is answered? "So it begins again. Satak was the First Serpent. Satakal eats himself, and the spirits move to the Far Shores to wait for their next skin." :::::This story goes in circles. After sacrificing the goat: "What answers the call is the Hunger. Has it been sated?" :The serpent ate the goat. "The story never changes, never shifts as do the stars and the sands! You've done your part, and I must do mine. Know this: so it begins again. Satak was the First Serpent …." Appearances * Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Characters